Soul Unsheathed
by Haruka Hana
Summary: Completed We all have scars, seen and unseen. It is the ones that are unseen that can cause the most pain. Sasuke focused
1. Blade Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Although, I do like to borrow them for hugs occasionally ^_^ (When I'm not tormenting them.)

Warning: This may have some spoilers. It also has dark themes. You are warned.

Author's notes: Please enjoy. I ask for some small indulgences. 1) This is my first fanfic, please be kind, 2) I don't have a beta reader, (Heck, I don't even know what one is), so if my story is the worse for it, I apologize now. 3) This is only one perception of a character that is very multidimensional to me. I am a Sasuke fan, so this story is of course devoted to him. If you don't like Sasuke, you may not like it.

Translation tips for the needy:

Kunai – dagger-like blade

Aniki – big brother

Sharingan – a special skill that allows a person to see details of an enemy's moves. Those highly skilled can even copy those moves. It is only found in descendents of the Uchiha bloodline.

Hokage – Leaf village leader

Anbu – highest level of ninja

Jounin – level directly below anbu

Tadaimasu – common term used when one comes home, such as "I'm home" always answered with "Okairi" (welcome back)

_Italizes__ represents thoughts, "quotations represent speech" (easy,ne?)_

**Soul Unsheathed**

**Chapter I: Blade Unleashed**

Dark, emotionless eyes watched as the kunai cast a shadow over the pale arm below. For an endless moment the blade waited, then descended onto the soft flesh. The edge kissed the skin softly without piercing through. It was not satisfied.

Red blossomed at the tip of the blade as it bit into the flesh. The kunai slowly started to trace a bloody trail along Sasuke's unflinching forearm.

Sasuke watched as the blood welled up, letting his thoughts escape into the inner recesses of his mind. 

_That person…Aniki…Itachi._

Somehow his thoughts always returned to his brother. _Why is he always invading my mind?_

His eyes focused again on the blood. _Such a deep red. It was the same deep red he had seen the day his family was slaughtered, staring out from his brother's powerful Sharingan. Those eyes had always haunted him, staring into his own jet black eyes. When he had developed his own Sharingan, he knew that he had a new weapon he could use to defeat his brother. Yet he couldn't help but wonder…maybe…__maybe…I, too, will be corrupted by the blood in my eyes._

Sasuke's arm trembled slightly before he could replace the impassive mask. The thin trail of blood released a single drop and Sasuke's eyes changed instinctively to the deep red of the Sharingan. Time didn't slow down, but the effect was the same. Every subtle shift in the drop of blood was apparent to his eyes, until it splattered against the floor. 

_My blood. Uchiha blood. The same blood that had been splashed so liberally throughout my home. _Sasuke's mind went back, not to the day his clan was killed, but to the night after. The night he had snuck out of the Hokage's house and returned home. 

***flashback***

A small, dark form slipped out from the third floor window of the village chief's home. With ease that the casual onlooker would not believe, the shadowy figure leaped cat-like down the outside of the house

_It's a dream, my brother couldn't have done something this vicious. It has to be a dream. _Sasuke scrubbed tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. 

Sasuke loved his big brother. Itachi had always watched over him. Had always been there if he needed help. His brother could not have killed his family. _He couldn't have…_

Sasuke ducked quickly into the shadow of a tree to avoid being spotted by the Anbu patrol that moved swiftly across the rooftops. He knew he would have to move cautiously or they would spot him and take him back to Hokage-sama's house. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught. He had to get home.

_When I get home, Itachi-aniki will be training outside. He'll laugh at me and invite me to play with him. Father will watch indulgently from the porch surrounding the courtyard. Then Mother will call us inside to join the clan for dinner. My home is there. My family is there. Just like always._

The small boy moved with such stealth and skill that if any of the Anbu had seen him, they would have attacked immediately. He would have been mistaken as the enemy in disguise. No one that young could move that well. Sasuke knew that his brother had done more than play games with him, he had trained Sasuke in the ways of the shinobi

Sasuke finally reached the entrance of the Uchiha ancestral home. He knew something was wrong immediately. The Uchiha clan was a large one, and while they were not a loud people, there was always sound, light, movement. But now, his home was completely dark and silent. Sasuke took a small step back, fear evident on his face.

_I have to be strong, I have to be brave. I have to see._

The front door was retracted, leaving a black, gaping maw in front of him. With slow steps, Sasuke walked through the entrance.

"Tadaimasu…."

The softly spoken word echoed through the silent rooms and died off. Sasuke could see, even in the pale moonlight, the dark splashes of wetness that were the only evidence of the tragedy that had occurred here. An insidious thought crept into his mind. _They must have taken the bodies away to prepare them for burial._

He walked through the rooms seeing everything in his memory. His aunt's body lay in the front hall draped over the small form of his 4 year old cousin. She hadn't been able to protect her daughter, she had only been able to die with her. He drifted past the entrance of the kitchen, refusing to look in and see the bodies of his great-aunts, cut down as they prepared the evening meal. Each dark pool of Uchiha blood represented another family member he had lost.

He came at last to the room he dreaded most. The large, dark stain spread out from the center of the room. It seemed to move, taking shape in front of him. Before him, he saw his mother laying bleeding on the floor, his father collapsing over her. Blood spread slowly from their dying bodies as his beloved Aniki stood grinning triumphantly over them. 

Sasuke screamed until he had no voice left. Wept until he knew he would never cry again. No one heard him, all the shinobi were mobilized away from the village and searching for the man who had destroyed a clan. 

In the morning, the Hokage discovered Sasuke was missing and sent Jounin searching for him. They found him collapsed in the courtyard of his home, covered in blood, his hands scrubbed raw. The young boy had spent the entire night cleaning the blood from his home, in a vain attempt to scrub the images from his mind. 

***end flashback***

The blade finished its path with a flourish, letting a small fan of blood fall from the wound. The kunai then moved to a higher position contemplating its hunger for more blood. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the blood that was starting to pool on the floor. He knew it was more than this. He knew why his brother was always at the forefront of his thoughts. 

_Aniki, you have invaded all my dreams. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see you standing over them. Blood on your hands, in your eyes. I see the smile on your face._

_The villagers all pity me. I hear them whisper about me, "The last survivor of the Uchiha clan." They don't know, I don't think you do either, Aniki. There were no survivors of the Uchiha massacre. You destroyed all the joy and hope I had within me. My body is only filled with my vow for vengeance, there is no soul within it. You killed me._

------------------ tbc


	2. Unclouded Vision

Disclaimer: *sniff* Nobody belongs to me.*sniff* But if I could borrow anyone, it would have to be Sasuke. Let us all praise the brilliant people who gave us Naruto to feed our imaginations. ^_^

Warning: You've already been warned, let's not go there.

Author's notes: Thank you for coming along with me on my dark path.  I'll keep writing, please keep reading. Thanks especially for those who have given me reviews.  It's (used correctly here) much appreciated ^_~

Translation tips for the needy:

Chakra-spiritual energy

Sensei-teacher

Nani-"what"

**Soul Unsheathed**

**Chapter II: Unclouded Vision**

The dark blade wept tears of blood over the damage it had inflicted on Sasuke's forearm. 

Like all its brothers, the kunai was a matte black color. The shinobi crafted all their weapons to be invisible in night attacks, thus they all had the same non-reflective coloring. A weapon that reflects light is a weakness, and any weakness in a shinobi can lead to a failed mission. _I cannot fail._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the room's bright light war with the blade's darkness. The kunai remained triumphant, the light passed by the blade, unable to reflect on its resistant edge. _Does it miss the light?_

With no light to play with, the kunai settled for blood. It twisted slowly in the air, letting the blood dance irreverently along its edge. It soon tired of this game and turned again to the flesh below. One solitary trail of blood ravaged Sasuke's arm. The blade understood loneliness, so it descended again to give the lonely path a companion.

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the blade as it lay flat against his arm, teasing him with what it could do. He almost let out a soft gasp as it suddenly turned and bit into his skin. He closed his eyes against the blood, determined to force his mind away from his brother. _The past is dead and buried. At least most of it is…. I will continue to train. I will become stronger. I will avenge my clan._

Sasuke knew that his current teacher could help him become stronger, but he was always troubled when he thought of Kakashi. The silver-haired man was an enigma. Sasuke remembered how shocked he had been when he first met Kakashi. Naruto had rigged an asinine prank up in the doorway of the classroom and Kakashi had fallen for it. Sasuke had almost walked out right then. _As if someone who would fall for one of Naruto's pranks could make me stronger._

He had learned quickly that his teacher was much more capable than he had ever imagined. His teammates laughed at Kakashi's careless manner. Yelling out to him, "You're Late!!" when he arrived late with foolish excuses. However, Sasuke understood something that they didn't. Kakashi was extremely dangerous. Although only one limpid eye was visible, Kakashi seemed able to see everything going on around him. Sasuke always had the feeling his teacher was looking through him. 

_Maybe he is. He has the ability of the Sharingan. _Maybe that was the reason Sasuke did not trust his sensei.

The Sharingan was an ability that flowed through the Uchiha clan, no other bloodline had it. _How did he get his Sharingan? I know he shares no blood with me, he shouldn't have that ability. _

When Kakashi had pulled back his protector and revealed his single Sharingan to his students, Sasuke was the only one who understood it for what it really was. Understood that a powerful weapon was about to be released. His jaw clenched as he remembered the feeling of being crushed between Kakashi's Sharingan empowered chakra and Zabuza's own strong chakra. The strength of it was so much like the chakra released when his brother had slaughtered his clan. Sasuke had again felt like that small child trapped by overwhelming forces, desiring escape even if it was through death.

 "Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you even if it killsme."

Sasuke had been shocked when Kakashi had said this, but what was even more implausible was that he had believed him.

_Why do I feel so on edge around him? _There was something about his sensei, something that disturbed him. 

_He reminds me…_

Sasuke felt a tingling, burning sensation radiating from his wounds. He glanced down to see the blade had paused in its journey. In front of its current path was the narrow, bloody river it had made earlier. It seemed reluctant to pass over the old trail and so had hesitated before crossing it. 

_I want to trust him. _

_No._

_… I do trust him._

Sasuke shook his head trying to deny it. Defiantly, the kunai used his distraction to cross over the bloody line in front of it. Sasuke winced and looked down at the blood welling up.

Kakashi was about the same age as... He was also one of the most skilled shinobi Sasuke had met. So many times during their training, Sasuke had felt a playful, supportive spirit from his sensei. And during missions, Kakashi had always been there if any of them needed help. Sasuke tried to ignore it. He had closed his mind and placed what barriers he could around his inner-most self, but still he was affected.

_He reminds me too much of my…._

*flashback*

Sasuke smiled tightly as the cursed seal of Ochimaru retreated. He knew it was time to finish the match. Using all his chakra, Sasuke moved into a flurry of movement. His opponent was unable to counter his onslaught and went plummeting to the ground under his new Lion combination attack. 

Sasuke had put too much into the attack. He had taken out his opponent, but had found he could not recover quickly enough from the attack. He slammed into the ground as well and slide painfully across the hard floor. His team mates and rivals watched as his limp body came to a stop. Slowly he levered himself up to a sitting position, breathing rapidly. His entire body shook with the effort to remain conscious. He dragged his right forearm across his jaw, wiping away the blood.

"The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke." 

Sasuke heard his loud team mate yelling about his success, but didn't have the energy to respond. Now that he had been announced as the winner, he stopped fighting the darkness that had been attempting to claim him. His eyes closed, inviting the loss of consciousness. Sasuke was unable to keep his body from falling back onto the hard ground.

_Nani? No impact?_

Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise as he felt his collapse interrupted. A cloud of smoke was dispersing around him as he looked up to see his sensei. Kakashi had appeared behind him, subtly using his leg to prevent him from impacting on the ground a second time.

"Well, you did okay."

*end flashback*

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again as he looked to the blade. The kunai had finished its task while he had been lost in thought. It hung threateningly above him. Blood now graced both edges of the blade. A small pool of blood was forming on the ground below his arm. Sasuke's jet black eyes widened as a darker area began to take shape in the deep red blood. Sasuke couldn't make out the shapes that were forming. The image was blurry, like the reflection of a shadow.

_He reminds me too much of my brother. Do I really trust him? He trains me, supports me, praises me. Will he one day betray me?_

------------------ tbc

*^_^*

So, tell me what you think! Please ;_; I'm not above begging for reviews. 

I don't have any plushies to hand out, but I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess my inspiration for this story. Oh, wait. I can't get cookies to you through the computer ;_;

Don't worry, I'll eat a cookie in honor of any and all who guess correctly ^_^

Aren't I sweet *laughs*

Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Unfettered

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, we all know it. I do not own Naruto or any character therein. Having to continue repeating this is like being wounded over and over again.

*eep* Sasuke death glare.

*bowing repeatedly* "Gomenasai, gomenasai, Sasuke. You know I love you."

Warning: Sasuke can be dangerous when provoked. (Hey, I think that's a fair warning.)

Author's notes: Thanks again for all who read and reviewed. Especially Naruke! *Dances for joy* I'm an inspiration?!? Who gets the huggles? Outer or Inner? Anyways, please stay with me, I'm only planning one more chapter after this one to complete this story.

Translation tips for the needy:

Gomenasai-I'm sorry (formal version)

Sakura-cherry blossoms

Baka-idiot

Onegai-please; I beg of you

Yamatte-stop

**Soul Unsheathed**

**Chapter III: Unfettered**

Sasuke's pitch black eyes watched as the kunai started to tremble. The blade seemed shamed by what it had done, but it had been unable to stop itself. The shivering blade was once again drawn irresistibly towards his arm. The edge brushed lightly against his skin, but it did not penetrate. It wavered between trying to wipe the blood off and drawing more. It continued to move lightly against his arm, a light red mark, almost pink, appeared.

Something stirred at the corner of his vision and Sasuke found his eyes drawn back to the shadow hiding in the deep red pool. He knew that it was important. _If only I could see it clearly._

Ink turned into blood as his Sharingan came forth. The shadow continued to dance in the darkness. Sasuke focused more charka into his eyes trying to make the blurry image clear. _Maybe there isn't enough._

The calm, dark pool was suddenly disturbed by a new touch. The blade's perseverance had paid off, it had finally broken through Sasuke's skin starting a fresh trail. Under his Sharigan enhanced eyes, Sasuke watched as small tears of blood fell from the new wound the kunai had started. Each drop seemed to float lightly in the air, like dark cherry blossoms. The lithe petals softly touched the stillness, but instead of causing more of a disturbance, they seemed to add to the shadow.

The petals were so much like the blood that had fallen earlier, yet somehow seemed lighter, softer. 

_So much like her. Sakura._

Sasuke had long ago gotten used to the girls in the village chasing him. They saw him as the best in his class. So dark and handsome, quiet and mysterious._ Hn, what a joke. Those idiots don't know anything._

When that terrible event had occurred, the entire village had been immersed in the horror of it. Anbu and Jounin hunted the areas around the village looking for Itachi. Those who remained behind could talk of nothing else. During that time there was no sign of Sasuke. 

Sasuke had no memory of this time. The horror of what happened had emotionally and physically exhausted him. When he had been brought back to the Hokage's house after that night spent in his own hell, he had been on fire. His small body consumed by fever. Unbeknownst to him, he had spent the next three days hovering on the knife's edge between life and death. 

When he had finally appeared again outside the Hokage's house, the villagers had already come to an unspoken agreement. Whether out of respect or pity, they never spoke of the massacre again. Because of this, no one Sasuke's age actually knew why he was the last Uchiha. They all knew this fact, but didn't understand what it meant.

_They are all blinded by what they think is love. None of them understand, none of them even try to._

Sasuke watched as the petals continued to drift down joining with the dark pool below.

_Sakura was like that too, at first. Just one of the many. When did she change? _

*flashback*

Sasuke was pissed off.  He had let his guard down for a moment around that idiot Naruto, and wound up tied up. The ropes had not been a problem for him and he had been loose in moments. But those few moments had been enough to heat his blood. He was determined to find his new 'team mate' and deal with him.

He had tracked Naruto outside but didn't find him. The only person there was one of the annoying girls who kept chasing after him. _Sakura, I think._

He scanned the area looking for the blond idiot. Sakura kept up a one-sided conversation about something, blithely unaware that Sasuke had not heard anything she said.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke spared her only a momentary glance, enough to see that she was not going to answer him. Sakura tried to turn the conversation away from the annoying blonde team mate but Sasuke had stopped listening again. _Just like all the others. She's too wrapped up in trying to hit on me to pay any attention to what I say._

"…hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents. "

That caught Sasuke's attention. He turned to glare at her, as if challenging her to continue. Sakura was still not paying attention to him. She didn't see it, she kept talking about how lucky Naruto was to be alone and to not have parents to discipline him.

"Loneliness, that's on a whole other level of sadness compared to being yelled at by parents."

Sakura was surprised at how Sasuke had reacted to her flippant remark. She had only been trying to change the subject away from Naruto. She didn't understand why he seemed so upset.

_She's just like all the others. I shouldn't have said anything, she'll never understand._

"You're annoying."

And without another thought for her, Sasuke walked off.

*end flashback*

_But somehow, no matter how many times I walked away from her…_

Sometime during their training Sakura had stopped chasing him. She still had moments when she reverted to the school-girl crush persona, but Sasuke noticed the difference. 

Sakura was always at his side. Whether she was talking with Kakashi or scolding Naruto she always stayed close to him. It was so different from how people usually treated him. Sasuke was used to girls chasing him and guys challenging him, but now someone seemed to just be there for him. _I just got used to her, that's all._

_Or was I the one that changed?_

*flashback*

The mist ninjas recovered quickly from their failed attack on Naruto. Deciding that the dark haired boy in front of them was the most threatening opponent, the brothers split up. One immediately moved towards their main target, the old man would be an easy mark. The other turned his attention to the small blond that would already be dead, if not for the intervention of his team mate. 

Sasuke looked up to see the mist ninja rapidly advancing on Sakura, who had stepped in front of their client to protect him. He knew from her stance that she was unprepared for the attack. In a blur of movement, Sasuke appeared in front of her, arms spread wide to block any attack. He had moved instinctively to protect her. He watched as the mist ninja closed the distance. _Baka. Why did I do this? I wasn't prepared for the attack._

*end flashback*

_Why did I do that. I promised I would not let myself get killed until… Why did I move? Why was it 'instinctive'? I wanted to protect her._

The kunai had continued its journey while he had been lost in thought. Somehow the new path had traveled along his forearm without crossing the others. It remained close, but always separate.

Sasuke watched as the gentle fall of dark petals became a rain of red tears. The blood from the three rivers mixing and falling together. The rain of blood added to the pool on the ground, expanding it. The formless shadow within seemed to take a more definitive shape.

*flashback*

Sasuke had woken to darkness. Not the darkness of the shadow-filled forest, but one that invaded his very soul. With the darkness came Power. And Sasuke reveled in it. _This chakra, I know that I can defeat my brother with this _

Something resembling a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the darkness spread out. It invaded his body from his heart outward. His allies and rivals who had been fighting mere moments ago paused to watch as the inky form of Ochimaru's curse spread across the left side of his body.

Sakura huddled on the ground next to him, her face bruised, her long hair shorn. Sasuke demanded to know who had hurt her, after all…

"I am an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body."

When the foolish sound ninja had revealed that he had done the damage, Sasuke had allowed his rage to rise. The darkness fed on it and slowly it moved to cover his entire face. Sasuke didn't care, he knew it would make him strong enough to beat the sound ninja. More quickly than the others could follow, he dodged the enemy's attack, moving himself and his team mates out of the way of the blast. Then launched into an attack of his own.

The sound ninja found it impossible to block all of Sasuke's attacks and was soon pinned by the dark ninja. Sasuke was laughing at how easy it had been to get through the defenses. Slowly he pulled back on the sound ninja's arms, relishing the pain he could see in the other's face. He could hear the distinct sound, feel the pop as he dislocated both his enemy's arms. He smiled at the cry of pain, and let the limp body fall from his grasp.

_One down. _"That leaves just you. You better entertain me better than him."

Sasuke walked slowly towards the last standing sound ninja, he was smiling at the thought of how easy it would be to defeat him. He felt the darkness claiming more and more of his soul, but he found he didn't care. _…even if I must let the devil take hold of my body._

He was stopped abruptly when he felt someone grab him from behind. Turning quickly he found himself staring into the wet green eyes of his team mate. _Sakura._

"Yamatte. Onegai, yamatte."

Sasuke saw her tears and knew they were for him. He felt her warm arms encircling him, fighting against the ice that had started to encase his heart. He closed his eyes, banishing his Sharingan, and allowed her clear tears wash over him helping him to push back the darkness from his soul. 

*end flashback*

_Somehow, I feel more at peace when she is next to me. But is that alright? I am an avenger, should I feel peace?_

The black blade finished its path and let a few small drops fall into the pool below. Sasuke's eyes strained to make out the image. He thought he could finally see part of it. While who couldn't see whose silhouettes were there, he thought he could just make out…

_…a tall figure standing over two still forms._

------------------ tbc

@_@ *dizzy* a lot of flashbacks, I know, but I felt they showed the trend of the relationship. At least the trend I wanted to show.

*growl*   -_-    (be quiet stomach)

No one guessed yet, so I don't get any cookies. Since I think there will only be one more chapter, you only have one more chance to guess my inspiration. I hope I can wrap this up okay, I think you'll understand when you see it.

I just want to clear up something for anyone reading. This is not a story that will have romance in it (unless you bring your own ^_~ ). This is a dark way of showing Sasuke's inner-most soul. What he thinks when no one is listening.

Here's an easy one. Can anyone guess who shows up for the next chapter? I bet you can ^_^

As always, thank you for reading my story!!! See you next chapter!!


	4. Redemption Shrouded

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto or any other wonderful animes *sniff*  

Warning: Spoilers ahead. 

Author's notes:  I'm sorry for the delay, this chapter wasn't coming together the way I wanted. This chapter is also a bit longer than my others, but I couldn't cut anything out and still have it feel the same for me. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. Please enjoy this last chapter. If you don't figure out my inspiration by the end, I'll tell you after ^_~

Translation tips for the needy:

Dobe-dead-last

owari-the end

**Soul Unsheathed**

**Chapter IV: Redemption Shrouded**

Sasuke's eyes widened as the silhouettes took shape before his eyes. They were still too undefined to make out, but…_A tall figure standing over two fallen bodies. _

_Why, aniki?_

The kunai cut sharply through his line of sight, breaking him from his reverie. The blade refused to be ignored. It knew its power and was determined to have Sasuke acknowledge it. 

Darting quickly to his left forearm, it tried to prove its power by reminding him of the wounds it had inflicted. Sasuke watched the blade showing off its sharp edge and couldn't quite hold in a taunting chuckle. At the sound of his laugh, the blade turned angrily and bit into his flesh.

Blood sprang quickly up from the wound and raced down his arm trying to beat the red tears already raining down on the pool below. Despite its efforts, the new blood fell behind the rain.

_Didn't quite make it, did you. Dobe._

Sasuke had never thought much of Naruto. Literally. Before they became team mates, Sasuke had never really seen him. He saw his classmates either as potential rivals to fight and gain strength from or as irritations to avoid. Naruto was neither of these, so Sasuke had never paid attention to him. All his concentration had been spent on becoming stronger. _Strong enough to…_

Unlike the others he went to school with, Sasuke did not hold the same dislike for Naruto that everyone else did. He had not had parents to teach him that Naruto deserved hatred and contempt. Naruto was too pitiful a ninja to spend any effort on. Despite Naruto's constant loud declarations that he would become the next Hokage, Sasuke never put any faith in Naruto becoming that strong. _He couldn't even perform a simple transformation technique. I didn't think he would ever get stronger._

Their first day of training with Kakashi had seemed to predict a very sad future for Naruto as a ninja. The loud blond had fallen into their new teacher's trap. In fact, he had fallen for the same trap twice. Sasuke had let Naruto act as a decoy for their sensei while he had searched for an opening. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards in a ghost of a smile. _Of course, he  didn't know he was a decoy._

And there didn't seem to be much improvement on their first real mission. When faced with the sudden apparent death of their sensei by the mist ninja brothers, Naruto had frozen completely. Without Sasuke's and Kakashi's interference, he would have been killed easily. Sasuke still remembered Naruto's face after the fight. It was so pale, his eyes so wide with fear. 

_Maybe it was because I understand what it's like to grow up without parents. Or maybe because I too had a single need  pushing me on. I thought that maybe I could anger him enough to see his fire return._

"Hey. Are you hurt? Mr. Scaredy-Cat."

Sasuke had watched as Naruto's face changed swiftly from fear to anger. He had seen the small ninja's features resolve into a look full of determination. _I didn't notice him get stronger right away, but I never saw him lose his determination again._

Time and again Sasuke fought with and beside the small blond. Naruto had found himself in trouble constantly in their missions. _Why did I risk my ambition for him. _

Sasuke felt the pain from his wounds traveling up his arm and spreading throughout his body. The sensation seemed to warm his entire body, feeling like electricity racing along his nerves. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the pain. _Pins and needles._

***flashback***

Sasuke was trapped in the prison of ice mirrors fighting for his life. His loud team mate had ignorantly entered the cage to 'help' and like always had become a burden. Sasuke fought desperately, wounded over and over again by the enemy's deadly needles. Naruto had fought as well, tirelessly. But one can only use so much chakra. Naruto had finally fallen to the enemy's onslaught, collapsing beside his team mate. _Damn, at this rate, we're in huge trouble. I have to… I have to do something._

Sasuke was determined to defeat his opponent, he focused more chakra into his eyes. It seemed to be working, he could see the masked ninja's moves more clearly. Using one of his enemy's own needles, he deflected the new onslaught coming from the ice mirrors. Sasuke dodged the needles, but was unable to avoid them all because he had to divide his attention between defending himself and defending his team mate. 

The ice shinobi saw his attacks blocked and decided to attempt a surprise attack. He quickly vanished from the current mirror he occupied. Despite Sasuke's searching eyes, he could not spot his enemy.

"Where, where did he go? Naruto! You better not pass out! I can't watch over you any longer!"

Despite acknowledging Sasuke's words, Naruto had been unable to remain conscious. His limp body fell heavily to the ground. 

Moving swiftly from mirror to mirror the enemy attempted to distract and unsettle the young ninja. Time slowed for Sasuke, he saw the action before the enemy even let go of his weapons. With ease he reached down and grabbed his fallen team mate, moving quickly away from the attack. The needles embedded themselves harmlessly in the ground where he and Naruto had been moments before. When he looked up to meet the eyes of his opponent, his eyes had become blood red revealing the Sharingan.

The masked fighter knew that his time, and his chakra, were being used up swiftly. With a final desperate act, he targeted the fallen blond. He had seen the dark haired boy protect his team mate despite stating otherwise. He believed that this attack would force the boy to leave himself open in order to protect his companion. He had been right.

Sasuke pushed chakra into his feet in an effort to boost his speed. He knew it would be close, but he pushed his limits to reach the undefended body of his team mate. _I'm not going to make it._

But he did. He managed to get between Naruto and the masked ninja, taking the brunt of the attack himself. Even as the needles embedded themselves in him, he managed to grab hold of his opponent and hurl him into the distant ice mirror, knocking the wind from him.

Sasuke felt the pain of the needles like wildfire in his body. His lungs struggled for air, as he fought to remain standing. He could sense his fallen team mate stirring behind him.

"Geez…you…always just get in the way…"

Naruto's loud voiced congratulations died out as he saw the blood pooling at Sasuke's feet. His blue eyes opened wider as he started to understand what had happened while he was unconscious. Sasuke saw that shocked face and those fearful eyes and tried to banish them again with another insult.

"What's…with that face…you total moron…"

"Why did… you save me?" The blond ninja didn't seem to hear the insult, he was so intent on the pale face in front of him.

"How should I know…"

_You have always been so determined, fighting and training to reach your goal of becoming the next Hokage. You pushed yourself so hard. And you pushed me. I couldn't let you become stronger than me. I saw your determination and hope and let myself use it to become stronger. I envied you that hope, _

"I…hated you…"

Naruto demanded a reason for Sasuke's actions, he could not understand why his rival had protected him. "But why! Why? Why for me?!?"

  
Sasuka allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Unable to respond to Naruto's questions, he let silence be his answer. Naruto did not accept his silence, his fist clenched as he let his anger rise, "I never asked for your help!"

Sasuke had buried his emotions too deeply to let them out, even now. He couldn't allow them to see the light or be seen by another. The pain spread through his body, he felt the heat rise to his eyes. He gave the only answer he could to his team mate.

"I don't know…my body just moved on its own…baka…"

_I'm an idiot. First I jump in front of Sakura, and now Naruto. I wasn't prepared for either attack, it was a stupid move. Why do I move instinctively to protect them. Why…._

Sasuke felt the darkness claiming him. His eyes closed against his conflicting thoughts, and he felt the ground rushing up to greet him. But he never hit the ground, instead he felt the warm arms of his team mate catch him, holding him tightly. The anguished cry of his rival sounded distant in his ears. He felt like the darkness was pulling him farther away. He struggled to bring his vision into focus, his eyes looking into the past.

"That man…my brother… I told myself…I wouldn't die…until I killed him…"

He fought to escape the pain of his past and brought his focus to the anguished face above him. _My future never held hope. My goal is vengeance, happiness does not matter. He still has hope. He can find his path and accomplish his dream. _

"…you…don't die…"

_Live to find happiness._

Sasuke felt his strength fade. The darkness claimed his sight. As his eyes slowly shut, he felt the world go silent. Then…_nothing.___

***end flashback***

The blade moved across his arm cutting across the other paths without hesitation. The new pain allowed Sasuke to focus his thoughts.

_I didn't get to see your strength then. _

Sasuke had never been able to find out exactly what happened after he had fallen to the enemy's needles. He had asked Sakura about it, but she hadn't seen much. All she could tell him was that Naruto had somehow shattered the cage of ice mirrors and defeated the enemy ninja. She told him that she had asked Naruto, but he had been uncharacteristically quiet about the whole incident. Sasuke had not broached the subject with Naruto himself, because he wasn't sure where the conversation would go and he still had no answers to give to Naruto about what had happened in the ice prison.

For a while, Sasuke had been able to act as if things were the same. Naruto still boasted in his loud voice and acted without thought. Sasuke continued to bail him out of the trouble he fell into during minor missions. _I had to bail him out, if he was injured it might cause the mission to fail._

It wasn't until his team had fought against Ochimaru that he found out how different things had become. _I didn't see it until…_

***flashback***

Sasuke had no time to think. Act and react was all that he was capable of as Ochimaru launched his giant snake at him. He flung his shuriken at the snake pinning it against the tree. His Sharigan was at full strength as he watched the evil ninja arise from the snake's body. He crouched low preparing for the attack when his concentration was broken by his loud team mate's sudden arrival.

The dark haired ninja studied the scene with his enhanced sight. Ochimaru stood before him on the large branch. He could feel the intense chakra flowing through the snake ninja, it felt evil, full of the desire to kill. Sakura had fallen to her knees on a lower branch, fear evident in her eyes. She obviously felt overwhelmed, she was not even in a defensive stance. Sasuke lifted his eyes up to the branch that Naruto was perched on. The small blond was boasting again, exuding overconfidence which Sasuke knew could be a lethal weakness. _There has never been a situation where things got better when he came._

_If we fight this creature we could all die. Neither Sakura nor Naruto are ready for an enemy this tough. I can't risk it. I can't trust my instincts…I won't risk my ambition again._

Sasuke banished his Sharigan. _There's only one way. _He tossed their scroll at his enemy, attempting to bargain for the lives of his team. The snake ninja smiled in anticipation, but his grasping hand never touched the scroll. In a flash Naruto had intercepted it and landed next to Sasuke. _What does he think he's doing? Baka! We could all die!_

The blond ninja had turned on Sasuke, striking out with his fists. Sasuke was so surprised at Naruto's actions that he did not even see the blow until it landed. He was knocked off the branch, landing with instinctive skill on another. Sasuke could only stare at his team mate in shock as the smaller boy let his anger pour out at him. The ink black eyes were wide as he absorbed what Naruto said. In his shock, he couldn't seem to focus on everything the boy was shouting, but some words seemed to echo through him.

"…fake…"

"…idiot…coward…"

"I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt the words like physical blows. He was unable to respond to his team mates accusations. _Am I a coward… is that how I survived my clan's slaughter?_

His body felt numb and he could only watch as Naruto began a ferocious battle against the enemy and his newly summoned snake. Each time the small ninja was knocked way, he came back stronger, raining blows down on the snake. _When did he get so strong?_

The snake knocked Naruto away and Ochimaru used that opportunity to set his creature on Sasuke. Sasuke stood frozen, his face betraying the fear and indecision that was churning within him. _I have to live. I have to kill my brother. Am I really weak?  a coward? Is he stronger than me? I promised myself I wouldn't die._

Seconds before the snake struck, it was forced into the branch in front of him. Naruto had jumped between him and the oncoming snake. With just his small form and his kunai he had stopped it. _How? How is he so strong?_

"Hey, are you hurt….Mr Scaredy Cat?" 

***end flashback***

Sasuke closed his eyes at the memory. The echos of his remembered shame seemed to feed the pain radiating up his arm. _I never believed you might get stronger. I thought it would always be me saving you. I never believed that you could have the strength to save me. I never thought I'd be so weak._

The dark blood continued to fall softly from his forearm onto the pool below, enlarging it and enhancing the shadows within it. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the kunai triumphantly finishing its new path. The blade hung over the pool adding its own tears to those already falling. The three figures hidden in the shadows slowly started to become sharper.

Sasuke somehow felt lighter. He watched the blood flowing from his wounds and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _Blood means life._

His thoughts seemed more focused. He savored the pain radiating through his body. _Pain means feelings,  emotions._

The faces of his team mates and sensei pushed against his barriers he had built around his soul. He opened himself as much as he could to the emotions that surfaced. _Sorrow._ Trust. Determination. Peace. Love. Hope. Courage._ _

A soft smile graced his lips, a quiet sigh escaping as he watched the images waver in the dark pool. _Maybe I was wrong. My brother hasn't destroyed me yet. I'm still alive, I can still feel._

As the images in the blood grew more detailed, his smile faltered. Sasuke felt as if he was falling into the pool, as if the darkness was drawing him in. His blood red eyes widened as the tall figure standing over the fallen bodies looked at him. Mismatched eyes stared into his own, a deep scar crossed over the blood red eye that mirrored his. Sasuke watched as his sensei's gentle smile turned sharper, heard the dark laughter that escaped his cruel grin. 

He tore his eyes away for his teacher only to find himself looking down on the two fallen figures. He could not see the face, but he knew it was her. Sakura had fallen first, her head protector was lying next to her. Her face was covered by her shorn hair. Hair that normally was the soft pink of the cherry blossoms she was named after, but was now a deep blood red. 

Naruto's small body had fallen over Sakura's. He had made a vain attempt to save her, but had failed. Sasuke was unable to determine which blow had killed him. Naruto's body was so injured, so torn. There was blood everywhere. Two delicate trails of blood traced their way down Naruto's cheeks like tears. 

The fire that had burned in him radiating out with the pain was slowly being consumed by a deep cold. His blood seemed to turn to ice. He couldn't keep the anguished cry from escaping as the image was shattered by the dark blade. _No!! I can't go through that again. I don't ever want to feel that pain again!!!_

Sasuke fell to his knees next to the pool of his own blood, his head bowed. He let his left arm fall lax at his side, but his right hand remained clenched around the kunai buried in the middle of the darkness.

Seconds, minutes, hours, lifetimes passed as Sasuke remained unmoving. With his head bowed, his eyes were hidden by his black hair. When he finally lifted his head, his eyes had returned to their normally inky depths. His face had returned to its impassive mask. 

Sasuke swiftly rose to his feet and moved to the sink. With the skill that comes from much practice, he cleaned and dressed the wounds on his left arm. Retrieving his kunai, he wiped his blood off and returned it to his leg sheath. A quick swipe of the towel erased the blood from the floor.

Light and shadows warred for the spot where the pool of blood had been. Sasuke glanced at the window as the sun climbed higher in the midmorning sky. _Almost time._

Sasuke grabbed his dark blue shirt off his bed. The symbol of the Uchiha clan fell into place on his back as he tugged the shirt on. His forearm sleeves had been lying hidden under his shirt. Each sleeve had two small blue belts that secured it in place, one at his elbow and one at his wrist. Without care for his injured arm, he tugged one sleeve over his left forearm. The sleeve easily covered his bandages.

His right hand swiftly tightened the belt by his elbow. _Naruto__ is only a team mate. I can use his strength to become stronger._

The wrist buckle quickly followed. _Sakura has a strong sense of chakra. I can use her knowledge to increase my own._

Sasuke's left hand fumbled slightly as it pulled the other sleeve on over his right forearm. The soft material slide smoothly over the scars, some the palest white and others the softer pink of newly healed skin. The dark blue belt closed easily by his elbow. _Kakashi__ is dangerous, but he is also very skilled. I will train with him until I'm strong enough…_

His left hand trembled slightly as it tightened the last belt. _…until I'm strong enough to kill my brother.___

Darkness met darkness as he looked at himself in his mirror. His dark blue shirt contrasted sharply with his white shorts. His weapons sheath was tied firmly in place on his right leg. Pure white sheaths were belted securely to cover both his forearms. With firm hands he tied his forehead protector in place.

Saske moved silently out of his room, heading towards the bridge where his team was to meet.

_It's better this way. I felt like my world was destroyed when my brother betrayed me and killed everyone I loved. If I don't feel, I won't get hurt again. I don't need life, or hope. I am an avenger._

-------owari

*whew* Done ^_^

I wasn't sure if I would ever finish. Please, I beg of you. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW. I'm posting tonight for you guys. I wanted the last chapter done before the hurricane hits. *Got my candles and my bottled water* I figured if I died before I posted you guys would hunt my ghost :P

So please, review, let me know what you think. (If you like angst *it seems to be all I can write right now*, please check my other feeble attempts)

As for my inspiration…..(if you haven't guessed)…

It's his forearm sleeves/sheathes  *laughs* (inspired by an outfit, I should be so ashamed)

Well, that and the fact that everyone seems to think that he is cold and emotionless. I wondered if Sasuke also believed himself to have no emotions.

By the way, Sasuke has not been trying to kill himself. This story has never been about death, but about life.

Tragically, there really are people in the real world who have been so emotionally abused that they have learned to suppress their emotions as a defense mechanism. This leaves them wondering if they are really alive, if they are capable of emotions. They cut themselves to see the blood and to feel the pain. It gives them the evidence they need to prove that they are alive and can feel.

*strange thought* Does this make the story lighter or darker? 

*bows politely* Thanks for reading. While you review *hint**very non-subtle hint* I'm going to take Sasuke home and hug him until he smiles. Ja ne!


End file.
